


Malandrino

by Echadwen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Love, Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dovresti essere a letto"<br/>"Avevo fame".<br/>Ci sono battaglie che nemmeno il re degli Elfi non può vincere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malandrino

 

 

 

#  _Malandrino_

   
  
  
  
  
"Uno, due, tre" conta il piccolo.  
L'ora è tarda, dovrebbe essere a letto da ore ma la fame non gli dà tregua.  
Unico ostacolo sul suo cammino, il padre che, silenzioso ed elegante, siede sul trono  
Pendere un bel respiro ed attraversa in punta di piedi l'ultima arcata che lo separa da una corsa a per di fiato verso le cucine.  
Con il cuore che gli batte prepotentemente nel petto, si ferma posando la schiena alla colonna.  
Sorride, convinto di essere riuscito a farla franca e sente già la dolcezza dei biscotti sulla lingua, ma Legolas non sa che nulla sfugge allo sguardo attento del sovrano.  
Non un altro passo riesce a compiere "Io ti vedo... malandrino" e l'udire quella voce manda in frantumi le sue speranze.  
Le braccia incrociate ed il piede che tamburella non promettono nulla di buono ma il sorriso, che legge sul volto del genitore, tradisce il divertimento che prova nell'aver sventato il suo piano.  
"Dovresti essere a letto" lo ammonisce quest'ultimo.  
"Avevo fame" gli risponde cominciando a dondolarsi sulle punte dei piedi.  
"Se avessi mangiato ciò che era sul tuo piatto a cena, ora il tuo stomaco non brontolerebbe"  
"Se ci fosse stato qualcosa di mio gradimento, l'avrei pulito con piacere" ribatte deciso ad ottenere ciò che brama.  
Ride a quella replica "Qui non posso controbattere" si siede sui talloni per arrivare alla sua altezza "e sentiamo, con quale prelibata e ricercata pietanza vorresti saziare il tuo appetito?"  
"Biscotti" sussurra.  
Ride ancora scompigliando la folta chioma bionda del figlioletto "Una scelta eccellente, non c'è che dire. Mi chiedo solo come speravi di tenermelo nascosto, avrei scoperto le prove delle tue losche trame tra le lenzuola, al tuo risveglio"  
"Quali prove?" un lampo di paura gli attraversa lo sguardo al pensiero di aver potuto essere scoperto l'indomani  
"Ad esempio, delle briciole..."  
È il turno della risata di Legolas che, posandogli la mano sulla spalla, sussurra al suo orecchio "Non ne avresti trovate"  
"Goloso come sei..." un bacio schiocca sulla sua fronte, le braccia del genitore si chiudono su di lui e lo sollevano. I piedi ritrovano il suolo a pochi passi dalla propria camera  
"Vai a letto" gli intima posando la mano sulla piccola schiena, spingendolo un poco in avanti "Buonanotte, malandrino" e, questa volta, l'erede sa che non sono ammesse repliche.  
"Buonanotte, Ada" gli augura prima di chiudersi la porta alla spalle.  
Entrambi sorridono.  
Il figlio pensa a come dare il prossimo assalto ed il padre pregusta già il piacere di coglierlo nuovamente in flagrante.


End file.
